The Art Of War, American Style
by navygrlz2003
Summary: A new DADA teacher leaves heads spinning with her unorthodox methods, and Severus Snape my have finally met his match. Not HBP/DH compliant. OOTP spoilers
1. Prologue

A.N. This is my first posting in a few years, but I hope you enjoy. This is not HBP/DH compliant, but I may borrow a little bit from each book.

Prologue

The bustle of the airport did little to calm Alaina Mackenzie's nerves as she handed her boarding pass to the gate agent. The meeting she'd had the previous day had shocked her, but Colonel Thomas had insisted that she was the most highly qualified candidate for the job. He apparently owed some old geezer in the UK a few favors. She was now assigned to spend the next year or so teaching a bunch of snot-nosed brats how to defend themselves.

Alaina had graduated from Salem ten years prior, and had subsequently been recruited into the magical division of the U.S. Marines. For the past two years she had been training newbies. Alaina was known for having little tolerance for anyone who felt they were above her method, and soon found themselves booted out of her beloved Corps. Now, she was told she had to do the same thing to a bunch of kids.

Alaina jammed her headphones in as she settled comfortably in her seat, stretching her booted feet out in front of her. Within a few hours, she would arrive in London, meeting one of the other professors at the airport. Alaina smirked at the thought, wondering what kind of outlandish costume her escort would be wearing. The Brits, in general, had no clue what a normal muggle would wear, and she was looking forward to the show.


	2. Meeting the Staff

Chapter One

Minerva McGonagall glanced at the picture in her hand as she scanned the crowd exiting the gate area of Heathrow. She had been sent to meet the newest Defense against the Dark Arts professor at Hogwarts there, and hoped the muggle photo was recent enough that she would recognize the young woman. She had transfigured her robes into a simple business suit that Hermione Granger had dubbed a "classic Chanel" whatever that meant. A few moments later, she spotted her quarry and walked forward.

"Ms. Mackenzie?" After receiving a nod and exchanging introductions, the two exited the airport, where the older woman was shocked to see the younger pull out a silver cigarette case and matches from her handbag, lighting one and inhaling deeply.

"That's much better," Alaina sighed as she took another drag, watching her companion's reaction through her sunglasses. If a simple cigarette provoked that much of a reaction from the older woman, Alaina wondered if some of her other habits might induce a stroke. She took a final puff, and dropped it, crushing it under her boot.

Minerva quickly regained her bearings and held out a slip of paper that Alaina immediately recognized as a Portkey. As soon as she touched it, Alaina felt the jerk at her navel and the two were soon standing in front of a large wrought iron gate surrounding a huge castle, the likes of which Alaina had only seen in storybooks she had read as a child. Salem had been indistinguishable from a normal muggle High School, and that was what Alaina had been expecting.

"Professor Mackenzie?" Minerva interrupted her musing with a gentle tap on the shoulder. "We'd better get inside. Everyone is expecting us, and the Headmaster and some of the professors, myself included, have a few questions about some of the items you requested to be placed on the supply list." Alaina had a feeling that she already knew exactly which supplies that Minerva was referring to. From what she had been told by the Colonel, the Brits relied too heavily on their wands, and were practically helpless without them. She had also been briefed about the resistance she would probably face, as the British purebloods thought that muggles still used muskets and crossbows, and that muggles lacked the mental capacity to develop anything that could possibly outpace a wand.

Minerva led her into the Great Hall, noticing that other than a brief glance, Alaina didn't seem overly impressed by her surroundings.

For her part, Alaina was carefully memorizing the faces of the men and women in front of her. She recognized the Headmaster immediately, thanks to Colonel Thomas' description- Merlin with really bad taste in clothing. He smiled at her, and Alaina hoped that Colonel Thomas had left out her initial reaction to this assignment when he had last spoken to the old man in front of her.

"Professor Mackenzie, welcome to Hogwarts. I hope that you enjoy your stay with us." Alaina smiled as she shook his hand.

"I'm looking forward to this year, sir, and glad that I can be of help. However, if it wouldn't be too much trouble, can we forgo the 'professor' bit? I would feel more comfortable being addressed by my rank, Staff Sergeant." Dumbledore nodded and turned to Minerva.

"Minerva, you must have made quite an impression on our new professor, as I was informed that she was somewhat reluctant to take the position." At this, McGonagall was confused, causing the old man to laugh. "Staff Sergeant Mackenzie, from what Andrew Thomas told me, was less than eager to come. Alaina," he said turning to her, "I believe your comments went along the lines of 'I have to spend the next year freezing my ass off in Scotland because you owe some crazy old man a favor?'" Alaina flushed as the other professors started laughing.

"Headmaster," she began, only to be corrected again.

"We are all colleagues, Alaina, and I believe proper introductions are in order. Minerva, whom you've already met, teaches Transfiguration and is the head of one of the Schools four Houses, Gryffindor. This is our school nurse, Madam Poppy Pomphrey. Next to her is Pomona Sprout, who teaches Herbology and is the Head of Hufflepuff house." Alaina smiled as she greeted both witches. Albus continued down the row, pausing to allow Alaina time to greet each person. "Next we have Matthew Vector, Arithmancy, Selena Sinistra, Astronomy, Filius Flitwick, Charms and head of Ravenclaw house, Blake Donner, Ancient Runes, Charity Burbage, Muggle Studies, Severus Snape, Potions Master and head of Slytherin house, and last but not least, Ruebeus Hagrid, our gamekeeper and Care of Magical Creatures professor." Alaina greeted each of them with a smile and handshake, although she was a little startled when the potions professor looked at her as though she was a thoroughly unpleasant ingredient for a potion.

Thankfully, Albus interrupted her internal musing by informing Alaina that it was time for lunch. Each staff member was allowed to order what they wanted from the elves, and Alaina was happy to see that there were quite a few selections that were nutritionally sound. Cutting into her chicken, Alaina took the opportunity to quietly observe her new colleagues. She had a feeling that her methods would turn a few people on their ear, and was not surprised when Filius turned to her.

"Ms. Mackenzie, some of us were a little curious about your supply list. The books are one thing, but tee shirts, track pants and cross trainers? What on earth do they have to do with defending oneself against the Dark Arts?"


	3. Alaina 1 Severus 0

Chapter Two

Alaina took a deep breath as she carefully formed her answer. These were good people, and she hated to insult them, but facts were facts. Finally she sighed and spoke.

"I am afraid that there is no other way to put this, but the biggest problem that I see with British wizards and witches is that they rely far too much on their wands. If disarmed, the majority of you would be completely helpless. Another problem is that you have no stamina to endure a long duel. This poor conditioning begins in childhood, and I hate to say it, but Quidditch is not enough exercise. Therefore, part of my classes will seek to rectify this failure. I have each year and house three times a week for two hours. During this period, not only will they be learning age-appropriate hexes, jinxes and shields, they will also be enduring physical training and different forms of non-magical self defense. I have also taken the liberty of bringing a special training tool to demonstrate the current weaponry in use by Muggles for self defense. A modified 9mm Glock that fires paintballs rather than bullets." Alaina paused as she heard a derisive snort from the other end of the table. "May I ask what is so funny, Professor Snape?"

"A death eater would simply cast a disarming spell before you took the safety mechanism off. As for this physical training, wizards have no need of this foolish muggle concept."

Alaina smile sweetly at the man. Time to teach this condescending jackass a lesson. "Perhaps a demonstration is in order then, but I need a volunteer that is pretty quick at pulling their wand." Alaina stood up and walked into the middle of the great hall, pulling a small box out of her bag and lightly tapping it with her wand. It quickly expanded, and Alaina proceeded to pull her gun, holster and the magazine of paint rounds. With everyone watching, she strapped the belt and holster on, loaded the gun, and holstered it with a snap. She reached into her bag again and pulled out a tiny light colored vest, tapping it to return it to its normal size. She walked over to hand it to Snape, who had volunteered for the demonstration.

"What is that for?" Snape sneered.

"It will protect your clothing from the paint and lessen the impact from the round."

"I'll take my chances without that ridiculous thing, Mackenzie."

"Suit yourself," Alaina shrugged, setting her wand down in front of Albus. "Whenever your ready, Professor."

Before he even had gotten the first syllable of the disarming charm out, Severus Snape was flying backwards, his wand flying out of his hand and he landed with a thud on his back. A second later, Mackenzie was standing over him, pointing his own wand at him.

"Any more questions, Professor? Oh and by the way, you're dead. If that paintball had been a real bullet, it would have gone through your heart and you would have died instantly. Nothing magical or muggle can stop a bullet." Snape stood up, glared at Alaina, and stormed off. As soon as the door slammed, everyone erupted into laughter.

"Alaina, thank you." Minerva said patting her shoulder. Matthew Vector nodded his agreement.

"Severus is a good man," Vector said, "but his attitude needed…well, Severus needed to be knocked on his arse."

"I'm not looking forward to one thing though." Alaina commented. "He is a head of house, correct?" Minerva affirmed this with a nod. "I give it two days before he is in Albus' office complaining about me mistreating his students."

Severus Snape was cursing violently as soon as he reached his office. A huge red spot covered the front of his robes and he could feel a bruise forming on his chest. How in Merlin's name did that blasted woman get to him so fast?

That night, Alaina finished unshrinking the contents of her bag, and set up her office and quarters. She decided to go for a run, and from what Filius had told her, the Quidditch pitch was the most suitable place. As soon as she got there, she tapped a disk and the area was soon filled with the sound of "You Give Love a Bad Name." Alaina slipped off her jacket, and began stretching, before beginning her run. She paused briefly, sensing that someone was watching her, but quickly realized that her observer meant no harm.

Severus Snape had decided to avoid his colleagues and that damnable woman and headed toward the gates of Hogwarts to have supper at the Three Broomsticks. He was about halfway there when he heard what sounded like some form of music coming from the Quidditch pitch. Curiosity got the better of him, and he decided to investigate. As he got closer, his eyes widened at the sight of Alaina Mackenzie, clad in a tank top and shorts, running laps around the pitch. He watched as she stopped, looked at her watch, then continued running. She ran ten more laps, before stopping completely, and then stretched her legs. Severus was even more surprised at the tattoos adorning her upper arms, shoulders and legs. The most prominent was a skull with what looked like a sword and gun crossed an American flag and the words 'Death before Dishonor' on one of her shoulders. A phoenix guarding a snake adorned the other with the words 'Semper Fi' adorned the other. Snape couldn't see the other tattoos clearly, but he assumed they were similar. Suddenly, he heard her voice ring out.

"Are you going to stand there and stare all night, or did you want something?"

"When did you realize that I was there?"

"About ten minutes ago." Alaina took a deep breath, and turned to face him. "Look, I think we got off on the wrong foot. Ya'll are at war, the kids we teach are probably going to be involved, and it's up to all of us to give them the best chance we can. That ain't gonna happen if the adults are acting like a bunch of brats. Truce?" Alaina extended her hand and waited for a response. Snape nodded and the two shook hands. He was surprised when she handed him a large white tube. "That's an advanced bruise salve for paintball injuries. Works overnight." She smiled and picked her jacket.

"Goodnight, Severus," and Alaina walked back to the castle, leaving a stunned Potions Master staring at her.

A/N: Don't worry more conflict between Alaina and Sevvikins to come.


	4. Shopping and Students

Chapter Three

Alaina made her way back to her quarters, hoping that she would not meet anyone else on her way there. She counted her blessings that it had been dark enough outside that Snape didn't notice that the carefully applied layer of Glamours she wore was beginning to slip. As soon as she locked the door behind her, Alaina walked into her bathroom, grabbing her pajamas and towel from the bed. She quickly showered and washed her hair, leaving her face and neck for last. Alaina toweled off, and quickly dressed herself. She returned to her room, grabbed and pointed it at herself, whispering a finite incantateium. A maze of scars suddenly appeared, covering her face and body. Some were almost twenty years old, while others were more recent. The newest scars were acquisitions from her time as a Marine, including the ones on her face from being caught in an explosion. The oldest, which mapped a good portion of her body, were from her parent's reaction to learning that their daughter was a witch. Technically, Alaina was a half-blood, but her mother had divorced Alaina's wizard father when she was two. Ellen Mackenzie had remarried shortly before her daughter's fifth birthday.

Alaina had liked her stepfather at the beginning. However, when Alaina's magic had begun to manifest, the atmosphere grew decidedly chilly. Things took a brutal turn when, at the age of eleven, she had been contacted by the Salem institute. Todd and Ellen had decided that Alaina was either possessed or she had sold her soul to the devil, and they were determined that either way, she would be normal if they had to beat it out of her. By the time someone notified the authorities, the damage was done, and nothing could permanently remove the massive scarring that covered her body.

Alaina shook her head, pushing the depressing thoughts of her past to the back of her mind, and grabbed a book from her shelves. She needed to go into the muggle world to pick up a few things, and she was looking forward to a little time alone, exploring her new surroundings, and decided to leave after breakfast.

Severus Snape walked toward the Great Hall, frowning when he saw the Mackenzie woman talking to Albus and Minerva. Her attire was distinctly muggle in origin, and left little to the imagination. Blue jeans, a tee shirt, heavy-looking boots and a black leather jacket. Her brown hair was covered by a bandanna, and a helmet of some sort hung from her left hand. Snape followed the woman as she walked out of the great hall, pulled something from her pocket and stopped as soon as she reached the driveway. He watched as she tapped the tiny object with her wand, and his jaw dropped as it expanded into a rather large black motorcycle. Alaina smiled as she enlarged her bike. She quickly donned her helmet, cranked it up, and left Hogwarts in a cloud of dust.

It took Alaina a little over an hour before she arrived in Glasgow, and quickly found a decent clothing store. She decided that basic black slacks would be the best choice, paired with long sleeved, button-down shirts, and a combination of blazers and vests. Alaina added a new pair of boots, along with new socks. She also found a lingerie store, and decided to splurge a little on herself, buying several sets of frilly new undies. Once she left the store, she shrunk her bags and headed back toward the school.

Alaina stopped in Hogsmeade and purchased several new robes. She preferred the open front style, as they permitted more freedom of movement than traditional robes. She selected a dark red, medium blue, emerald green and black, as these were her favorite colors. Once she was done, she stepped outside and rode her bike back to the castle.

The next week passed in a blur, and before she knew it, it was the first of September. Alaina checked her watch after getting out of the shower, and realized she had an hour before the students arrived. Minerva and Albus told her that the impression she made tonight on the children would be the key factor in any interaction they had with her. Alaina applied a glamour on her face before walking to her closet and selecting her clothing for that evening. After a few minutes consideration, she selected a white shirt, black slacks, black vest and a black robe. She decided that since green, red and blue were Hogwarts house colors, she would be better served by not showing any preferences at the first meal. She quickly dressed, and made her way down to the Great Hall.

Alaina had barely gotten to her seat when the large doors opened and students began to file in. She remained seated, quietly observing as a large group of eleven year olds were brought in to be sorted. Once that was over, Albus rose and told everyone to tuck in.

Once dinner was finished, the plates quickly cleared, and Albus walked to the large podium in front of the head table.

"I am glad to see that everyone has enjoyed their meal, and I have a few start-of-term announcements to make. Our Caretaker, Mr. Filch has added a few more items to the list of contraband, specifically any Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes products. I am also happy to introduce you to our new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor, Staff Sergeant Alaina Mackenzie. Staff Sergeant Mackenzie is here on special assignment from the magical division of the United States Marine Corps as a personal favor to me. She is trained in many forms of self-defense and we are blessed to have her with us this year. She has also requested that you refer to her as Staff Sergeant, as she is uncomfortable being called Professor." Alaina stood until Albus finished the statement before sitting again as he continued.

"Next, all years are reminded that the Forbidden Forest is exactly that, forbidden. Finally, as I am sure that all of you are aware, Lord Voldemort has returned. I would like to as that all of you put aside your petty differences, and unite for the protection of our world. Goodnight everyone."

The students and staff began filing out, and Alaina made her way back to her quarters. Tomorrow was the first day of classed, and from what she was told, she was in for a ride.

The next morning was clear and bright. Alaina's first class was second year Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs, and it had gone rather smoothly. Her next class, however was one that nearly every one of her fellow staff members had warned her about- sixth year Gryffindors and Slytherins. She stood behind her desk as the students filed in and took their seats.

"Good morning. I hope that you all had a good summer. I have four rules for my class, and I think that it is best that I let you familiarize yourself with them right away. Number One- Respect. You will respect me and your fellow classmates. If I think that I hear the words git, prat, and etcetera in my presence, that will cost the speaker ten points. Mudblood will cost you twenty. Any questions?" No one moved a muscle, and Alaina nodded before continuing.

"Number two, Be prepared. I trust that everyone acquired the special clothing that was on this years supply list? If you didn't, I recommend that you rectify the situation before our next class. Third, I expect complete participation. I don't care if you are successful. As long as you make an honest effort in all aspects of this class, you will pass. Last but not least, I have been informed by both of your head of houses that we have celebrities and aristocrats in this class. Let me be perfectly clear, I DO NOT CARE. I am not concerned with any of that. I don't give a flip about who thinks they are special, or who thinks they can buy their way into a passing grade." Alaina looked at the class, noticing the response from both sides of the room. She continued her lecture, and at the end of the period, walked over to the door.

"I expect that all of you will have your shirts, pants and shoes for the next lesson. Class dismissed." With those words, Alaina watched as the students filed out, and she headed to lunch.

A/N Alaina vs Severus pt 2 in the next chapter when she has the sixth years again. Please review, as I am trying to not make Alaina a Mary Sue.


	5. PT and Discoveries

Chapter Four

Two days had passed and Alaina had the same classes that she had the previous Monday. She had decided to have her older classes, fifth year and above, perform the basic physical fitness test so that she could determine each student's level of conditioning. She watched as the sixteen year olds filed in, most of whom had the laces of their trainers attached to their backpacks.

"Good morning, class. Everyone grab your PT gear and follow me. We are going to the Quidditch pitch, and will be using the team changing rooms. You all have ten minutes to be ready.

It was closer to fifteen minutes before the students were all gathered at the pitch. Alaina walked over to the different groups, handing them what appeared to be some sort of bracelet. She then set up a piece of parchment and odd looking blue quill on a table.

"I want everyone to divide into pairs. As soon as you are all paired up, you are each to take the device I handed you and attach it snugly to your wrist. When you have done this, take a seat on the grass." Alaina watched as the students complied, all of them looking curiously at her. "Everyone ready? Good. Now, I will explain what we are doing today. This is a test. I am going to test your strength, flexibility and stamina. The bracelets I gave you will tell me two things. How much you can do, and how much effort you put into each task. This is a method used by every military service to determine the conditioning of its recruits. First, you will be doing sit ups. May I have a volunteer to assist me with a short demonstration?" One of the Slytherin girls, Tracey Davis, raised her hand. Alaina nodded and beckoned the girl toward her.

"Thank you, Miss Davis. Five points to Slytherin." Alaina lay down on the grass, with her knees bent and feet flat. "Miss Davis, I need you to hold my feet down." The girl complied, and Alaina promptly crossed her arms over her chest. "You need to place both arms over your chest and touch your elbows to any part of your thighs." Alaina proceeded to demonstrate. "Are there any questions?" No one spoke up and Alaina nodded. "One partner will hold the feet. You will have two minutes to do as many sit-ups as possible. At the end of that time, you will switch places, and I will time the other fifty students. Your bracelet will count your repetitions and effort, and it will be recorded on the parchment over there. This will prevent cheating. Everyone ready? Begin." Alaina walked around, keeping time on her watch, and observing. She called the two minutes, and ordered the students to switch places. After another two minutes had passed she allowed the students to rest while she explained the push up portion of the test. She then instructed the students to do as many push ups as possible in the allotted two minutes. When they finished, she smiled.

"Well done everyone. The last part of the test is a run/walk. You are to complete eight laps as quickly as possible with a combination of running and or walking. I will be running with you, and once again, your bracelet will record your time, and I will keep track of everyone's laps. We are going to do a little warm up. I have noticed that quite a few of you are not giving your best effort, and it will reflect on your grades. I will grant some leeway if you do well on your run. However, if those of you who think that you are too special for this, I hope that you are special enough that a failing grade is also acceptable." Alaina ignored the mutterings, and demonstrated stretches and calisthenics that most of the students copied. Five minutes later, she gathered the group together, and stood next to the first row.

"Everyone ready to go? Then double-time, march." Alaina was impressed by a few of the students, but had to force herself to stay calm while watching two small groups behaving as though they were on a Sunday stroll. Over a half hour later, the last student crossed the finish line, and Alaina walked to the table where the parchment waited.

"Some of you did very well, I'm happy to say, and some of you did very poorly. I have a few points to give and deduct. The top boy and girl for sit-ups were Mr. Zabini and Miss Granger. For push ups, Mr. Thomas and Miss Bulstrode. For the run, Mr. Potter and Miss Greengrass. The best effort overall goes to Mr. Longbottom and Miss Davis. Each of you can take ten points for your house. However, Misters Malfoy, Goyle, Weasley, and Nott, along with Misses Parkinson, Brown, and Patil have cost their houses five points each for no effort whatsoever." Alaina frowned as the Malfoy boy stood up and glared at her. "Is there something that you would like to say, Mr. Malfoy?"

"What's the point of this? Running around like a bunch of mudbloods…"

"Twenty points from Slytherin, Mr. Malfoy." That further enraged the teenager who continued to rant and whose language deteriorated further. Alaina quickly found her patience at an end.

"Two hundred points from Slytherin, Mr. Malfoy, and you will be in detention for a month. Class dismissed." Alaina strode off the pitch, and headed for her rooms. She wanted a hot shower and time to calm down.

After cleaning up and getting dressed, this time in blue robes over her distinctly muggle clothes, and enjoying her cigarette, Alaina grabbed her wand and headed toward the door. She had to admit that she wasn't surprised to see an irate Potions Master glaring at her when she opened it. Sighing, she stepped back from the door to allow the man in.

"You took…two hundred points…" Alaina listened to Snape's rant for five minutes before walking over to her desk. A small pensieve sat there, and Severus watched as the woman lifted her wand to her temple, a silvery strand attached to the tip as she placed it in the bowl.

"That is my memory of this mornings' class, Professor." Snape glared at her as he strode over and stuck his finger in. Alaina watched calmly as a myriad of emotions showed on his face. Finally, the memory ended, and Snape turned toward her.

"I…apologize, Mackenzie. You had every right to…good day, Mackenzie." Alaina watched as the man walked down the hall, robes billowing behind him. She quietly shook her head and went to lunch.

Alaina watched the students as they entered the Great Hall. She saw a flicker from the Gryffindor table and turned her attention toward it. Alaina's eyes narrowed as she immediately recognized a very strong Glamour on one of the students. Alaina had suspected for a while the boy was hiding something, and she reached for the necklace she always wore and carefully rubbed it. A gasp escaped her lips when she looked at the boy again.

"Is something wrong, Alaina? Alaina looked at Minerva and nodded.

"Minerva, one of your students is wearing a very powerful Glamour. This charm," Alaina indicated her necklace, "allows me to see through them." Snape frowned as he turned toward her.

"Which one?" Alaina took a deep breath.

"The Potter boy, Severus. His face is a very large bruise. I can only guess the extent of the damage that he is hiding under his robes. Does anyone have a clue what could be the cause of this?" Alaina was surprised when Minerva immediately turned to Albus.

"I told you not to leave him there. I told you those muggles were abusing him. You refused to listen. For Merlin's sake, Albus, all the signs were there. What teenager begs to stay at a school year-round?" Alaina shook her head as the older witch continued to berate the Headmaster.

"Minerva, Albus, we can play the blame game later. We need to find out the extent of the injuries and heal them the best way we can." Minerva nodded.

"I'll tell Harry to report to the Hospital wing…" she stopped as Alaina shook her head.

"Minerva, the boy has gone to a great deal of trouble to hide this. The hospital will not be the best place for him. Abuse victims need a place that they feel comfortable and secure. Potter will need around the clock care until his injuries are better." Alaina then turned to Snape. "Severus, do you remember that potion I gave you a while back?" He nodded and she smiled. "I have the recipe in my quarters. Can you brew it?"

"Why can't you?" Snape asked before he could stop himself. Alaina smirked and shook her head.

"I suck at potions. Always have and always will. I don't have the patience for it. So, unless you want your lab to look like a war zone, keep me out of it."

"This is all well and good, but where are we going to put Harry to heal him?" Minerva turned to Albus. The ancient wizard looked at Snape who sighed heavily.

"Bring him to my quarters after lunch. Mackenzie, will you go get that recipe?" Alaina nodded and stood up. Snape turned to the others. "I will get things ready." As the two were leaving, Albus finally spoke.

"Alaina, why do you think this is best?" The younger woman sighed and shook her head.

"Because I've been in his shoes." With those words, Alaina walked out of the Great Hall and headed back to her quarters.

A/N: My muse got away from me and decided to give Harry a bigger role than I originally intended. Here is a little more background on Alaina—she's tough, but fair. Good at DADA, Charms and Transfiguration. Yes she is an Animagus…a timber wolf, to be exact. She sucks at potions, is lousy in math, has no inclination for languages, and sleeps through Astronomy. Next chapter up soon. I am writing out another fight between Sev and Alaina that will end up building even more tension. Soon lemony goodness will erupt.


	6. Healing and Payback

Chapter Five

Alaina assumed a neutral expression when she saw Albus and Minerva leading the Potter boy toward her. Severus had already left with the recipe for the bruise salve and headed toward his lab. As soon as the odd group was safely ensconced in the Potions Masters' quarters, Alaina turned her attention to the nervous teenager.

"Harry," she began, "today at lunch, I noticed that you were wearing a very strong Glamour. I used a charmed pendant to see exactly what you were hiding." At her words, the boy became visibly frightened. Alaina patted the boy's hand and continued.

"I think that you were so desperate to hide the truth that you did this wandlessly and wordlessly. What all of us need to know is how and why. We will also be removing the charm so that we can properly heal you."

"Harry, why didn't you let someone know how bad it was, child?" Minerva asked. At this, the boy finally spoke.

"It was never this bad before. Uncle Vernon was mad when Moody, Remus, Tonks and the Weasleys threatened them if they didn't treat me better. I had to write fifty letters the first day back, sending them every three days."

"Harry, school has been back in session over a week now. Why didn't you say something sooner?" Minerva's voice was slightly exasperated.

"I was ashamed, Professor," the boy replied. "Snape, Malfoy and the rest of that lot…I can hear them now. 'Pathetic Potter can't even defend himself against a Muggle. How's he supposed to beat the Dark Lord?' Snape hates me because my Dad was a great big bullying prat." At this point Alaina was a little confused.

"What do you mean, Harry?" She asked quietly. Harry turned to face her and took a deep breath.

"Last year, the Headmaster had Professor Snape give me Occlumency lessons. I was too blinded by my anger and everything to even pay attention, and I failed dismally. Professor Dumbledore was basically ignoring me and we had the toad woman from hell claiming to be a teacher." At that, Albus and Minerva both snickered. Alaina shook her head and motioned for the boy to continue.

"During one of the lessons, Snape had to leave for something, and left his Penseive out. I thought that I would see what everyone was hiding from me. Instead I saw my father and godfather bullying Snape. He caught me and threw me out of his office. I floo-called Remus and Sirius, and they tried to excuse it by saying they were young and stupid. At least I learned why Snape hates me, and I don't blame him. I just wish I didn't look so much like my prat of a dad…even if he did eventually grow up."

"Have you told Professor Snape any of this?" Alaina asked. The teenager shook his head.

"I doubt he'd listen. But can you understand why I didn't want anyone to know. Snape hates me, and I don't want everyone in the school knowing that I got beat up by my muggle relatives. He'd let the news slip right out in the most public way possible. By the way, where are we?" Before anyone could answer, a familiar baritone voice rang out Neither Harry nor had Alaina realized that the subject of their conversation had entered the chamber and had heard the majority of their conversation. Snape was stunned at the boy's revelations, and took a deep breath before he spoke.

"You are presently in my chambers, Mr. Potter." The boy's face turned scarlet as he looked at the Potions Master.

"How…much…what did you hear?" Snape looked directly into the boys green eyes as he set down a tray covered with jars and vials.

"Enough to know that I have done you a disservice Potter. For that, I apologize. Enough reminiscing, I believe that we are here for a reason?" The other three adults nodded. Snape looked at the teenager again. "Potter, despite what you may think, no child deserves what Staff Sergeant Mackenzie described has happened to you. The only people that will know what has happened to you are in these chambers."

"Harry," Albus said quietly, "I am going to remove your Glamour. If we are going to heal you properly, we need to see the extent of your injuries. We also need you to remove your clothing, barring your underwear." At that, Harry's face turned crimson as he obliged. Once the boy was seated again, Albus waved his wand. Minerva's eyes filled with tears as she looked at the boy, and Albus for once looked all of his 150-plus years. The boy was covered in welts and bruises. Worst of all were the words FREAK and KILLER that had been carved into his skin.

Alaina bit her lip before picking up her wand. She quickly did a diagnostic scan, clearly speaking the results.

"Four cracked ribs, concussion, broken wrist, broken ankle, cracked femur, dehydrated and severely malnourished." Snape quickly handed her several potions, which she gave the boy. The two younger professors began rubbing bruise salve into the boy's skin. Finally, the process was complete, but halfway through, the boy had fallen asleep. Minerva looked at Snape, and after receiving a nod, transfigured a cushion into a twin bed in the Potions Master's bedchamber. Albus gently levitated the boy into it and Alaina covered him with a blanket. Albus and Minerva quietly left, while Snape and Alaina walked back into the sitting room. As soon as the door closed, Alaina turned toward Snape.

"I want to know one thing, Professor. Why was that boy so terrified about you finding out about his situation?"

"What Potter said about me had some basis in fact, Mackenzie. His father and godfather made my life here a living hell." Alaina was far from being mollified.

"So you are telling me that you spent five years mistreating a child over something he had no control over. You're pathetic." Furious black eyes locked onto her as the man leaned so close that their noses nearly touched.

"How…dare…you…"he hissed. "You have no idea what you are talking about, woman. James Potter and Sirius Black spent seven years torturing me for the simple fact that I existed. That boy gave me no indication that he was anything other than his father made over. That boy was the perfect little Gryffindor golden boy…just like his father. Do not presume to judge me over something that you are too ignorant to comprehend."

"What I see is an asshole abusing his authority." Alaina gasped when she saw a black wand pointed at her by the enraged man. Before she could utter the first syllable of a shield, she was disarmed and covered with boils. With as much dignity as she could muster, Alaina snatched her wand back and stormed out.

That night, Alaina was surprised to see an owl flying towards her. She carefully removed the parchment and read the two simple words on it—_He's awake_. It wasn't signed, but she had no doubts as to the sender's identity. Alaina finished the rest of her meal quickly before walking into the staff quarters.

Severus Snape had just walked out of his bedchamber when he heard a tap on his door. Opening it, he was unsurprised to find Mackenzie there. He allowed her entrance, but judging from the expression on her face, she was still upset about losing to him earlier.

Alaina walked past Snape, itching to slap that smirk right off his face. Revenge, however, was a dish best served cold, however, so she bided her time. She schooled her expression before entering the bedchamber, as it would not do for a student to see that expression on her face.

"Good evening, Mr. Potter." Alaina began with a smile. "I hope that you are feeling better." The teenager nodded, before a concerned expression crossed his face.

"Has anyone told Ron and Hermione where I am?" Alaina paused, since she really had no idea. Snape walked in, and looked down at the two.

"The Headmaster informed Mr. Weasley and Miss Granger that you had been summoned to Gringotts concerning Black's estate." Harry nodded, and Snape brought a tray of potions. Silently, he and Alaina repeated the process, and after the boy consumed a light supper, he fell back to sleep.

Alaina smiled softly down at the sleeping child before standing and walking out of Snape's rooms. She was still furious over what had happened earlier, and felt a need to vent her spleen some.

As soon as Alaina reached her chambers, she changed into her workout clothes and strode outside. After an hour of calisthenics and running, she felt marginally better. It was late when she re-entered the castle, and at that point, all she wanted to do was take a hot shower and crawl into bed. She was not happy in the slightest to see Severus Snape standing by the entrance to her rooms, and was even angrier when she realized that her own Glamours were off.

"How did you get those," he asked, indicating her scars. Alaina was not going to answer that in the middle of the hallway, so she opened her door and allowed him entrance. As soon as the door closed, she turned to face him.

"These," Alaina pointed to her face, "came from an explosion a couple of years ago. The ones on my body were the results of my parent's reactions of having a witch for a daughter."

"That's what you meant at lunch when you said you'd been in Potter's shoes?" Alaina nodded and glanced down at her watch.

"Severus, it is nearly eleven o'clock, and although tomorrow is Sunday, I have no intention of sleeping all day. Is there something that you needed?" The man smirked, raising Alaina's ire even more, and she quickly reached for her wand. Before she could wrap her hand around the slender piece of wood, he had grabbed her wrists, holding her captive. "Let go of me, you overgrown bat, before I oomph..." anything else she meant to say was forgotten as he swooped down and caught her mouth in a bruising kiss.

Alaina finally felt her senses returning to her, and cursing herself, pushed away from Severus. She finally caught her breath, and looked up at him.

"I can't believe I am saying this, but…" Severus seemed to read her mind. He kissed her again before turning and exiting her chambers, leaving Alaina to wonder what in the hell just happened. She took a quick shower, before crawling into bed. Alaina was still reeling from Severus's actions, and it was another before she finally fell asleep.

A/N Sevvie finally gets a measure of revenge, and Alaina doesn't get much sleep. I'll update as soon as I can. I will be lengthening the chapters as I go.


	7. Trucks and Fun

Chapter Six

Alaina was still incensed the following morning as she walked toward Snape's rooms. First he hexes her, putting boils on her ass. She had finally calmed down, and the bastard had the guts to kiss her? Oh hell no. Alaina paused as inspiration struck. As soon as the Potter boy left, she was going to have some fun. Severus Snape wanted to kiss her? Well, he was going to want to do a hell of a lot more than that before she was done. 

Snape opened the door to his rooms, smirking when he saw Mackenzie. He had cheated somewhat, and employed a bit of Legilimancy against the woman the previous night. After all, he was a Slytherin, and the woman wasn't aware. Severus had been a little stunned when he realized that although the American witch was furious with him, she was also attracted. He knew that it would be a while before she forgave him for hexing her with boils, but he pushed those thoughts aside as the two adults walked towards the small bed containing Harry Potter. The teenager looked considerably better as he adjusted his tie before standing up. Both adults were surprised as the boy extended his hand to them both. Alaina smiled at the boy before Snape led him to the hallway. 

Alaina followed the two males out and returned to her rooms. She had been so rattled by what had happened last night that she had almost forgotten that she needed to go to Edinburgh. The weather was getting distinctly chilly, and Alaina decided that riding her bike wasn't exactly a brilliant idea. Instead, she reached into her bag and removed her other form of transportation—a specially modified black pickup. Alaina grabbed her purse and CD case before leaving her rooms and heading toward the Great Hall.

"Mackenzie!" Alaina turned to see Severus Snape rushing towards her. "Albus said that you were heading to Edinburgh today and asked me to pick up a few things." Alaina nodded, and Snape followed her outside. When she stopped in the driveway, Snape frowned.

"Mackenzie, we need to go out of the gates to apparate." Alaina shook her head as she quickly enlarged the truck. She grinned broadly when she saw the expression on Snape's face. "We're not apparating, we're driving. Well, I'm driving. You can either get in or stand there looking like a fool." Snape glared at her before gingerly sliding into the passenger side.

Alaina climbed into the driver's side, hiding her grin at her passenger's obvious discomfort. She quickly started the ignition, and as soon as they were out of the gates and away from the school, Alaina lit a cigarette and hit the power button on the radio. She carefully inserted a mixed CD she had burned and began singing along with Amy Lee. Singing was one talent that she did possess, and although she would never be able to do it for a living, she still enjoyed a variety of good music. 

For his part, Severus was wondering what other secrets the odd American woman was hiding. This was one of the first times he had been out of the castle since June, when the Dark Lord had discovered his duplicity. His left forearm, where he bore the Dark Mark, was a thick mass of scar tissue, and if it hadn't been for Fawkes, he would have died. Snape knew that the Dark Lord had put a price on his head, but at the moment, he really didn't care.

Alaina and Severus arrived in Edinburgh, and much to his chagrin, Snape was stuck holding Albus's order of bloody lemon drops. He was surprised at two of Alaina's purchases though. She had bought several large tins of Walker's biscuits and a case of English breakfast tea. When he questioned her, she simply shrugged before giving him a wicked grin.

"I sleep in the nude, and rarely wear more than my pant…er…knickers in my rooms. I do not feel like having to call a house-elf every time I want a cup of tea and a cookie." Alaina turned to enter the next store, leaving Snape with that mental image. 

Snape was still reeling when Alaina declared that she had nearly finished her shopping. The two stopped for lunch before getting back in Alaina's truck to return to Hogwarts, after stopping at a video store. She planned to purchase a few DVD's, and Charity had asked her to pick up a few war movies for the Muggle Studies classes. Alaina was still trying to hide her attraction to the man next to her. He wasn't conventionally handsome, she thought as she looked at him through her lashes, but there was something striking about him. She couldn't figure it out, but she was certain that she had seen him before. 

Alaina walked into the comedy section, and found a section dedicated to Kevin Smith. Alaina picked up Dogma and her jaw dropped. THAT was why she thought she had seen Snape before. Alaina had a crush on Alan Rickman since her early teens when she first saw Die Hard and later when Robin Hood came out. Severus Snape could have passed for Rickman's twin. She grinned as a group of women passed, pointing and whispering at her bewildered colleague.

"Severus, take a look at this." He took the box from her and paled at the resemblance between himself and the muggle actor. Alaina smirked as the poor man rushed her out of the store and back to the truck.

It was nearly suppertime before the unlikely pair got back to Hogwarts. Severus rushed down to his quarters, nearly colliding with a stunned Minerva McGonagall. Alaina chuckled as she handed the older woman her requested purchases.

"Do I even want to know what happened, Alaina?" Minerva asked as Alaina shook her head.

"Have you ever heard the saying that everyone has a twin? Well, poor Severus saw his, in a manner of speaking." Alaina refused to go into further detail. As she stopped by her office, she was surprised to see Harry Potter standing there.

"Is there something you needed, Harry?" The boy turned towards her, a lopsided grin on his face. "Where are your friends?"

"Snogging in the common room, I think," he said with a shrug, accepting a piece of shortbread and cup of tea from her.

"Any reason that you aren't doing the same?" Green eyes clouded over, and Alaina saw the fatigue and world-weariness that was common in war veterans, not sixteen year old boys.

"Like it or not, I'm a bloody target, and I will not allow anyone else to die because of that. Ron and Hermione have been my friends since I was eleven, but I will not allow Voldemort any more ammunition. Maybe when the war is over." With those words, Harry Potter stood up and left her office. Seconds had passed before she sensed a presence nearby. Alaina smirked and shook her head.

"Was there something that you needed, Severus?" Alaina arched an eyebrow as her colleague entered her office and snagged a piece of shortbread, closing the door behind him. Alaina handed him a cup of tea, which he quickly drained. Alaina was starting to get a little perturbed when he set down his teacup.

"I don't believe we finished our discussion last night."

"I wasn't aware that we were having a discussion last night." Whatever else Alaina had intended to say was cut off. A tiny moan escaped her as she melted into his kiss. One of her hands was draped around his neck while the other was fisted into his hair. Breathing heavily, she pulled away from him.

"Severus, I don't like to play games. If you want this to go any further, then the floo to my quarters will be open between 9:30 and 10:00 tonight." With those words, Alaina left her office for dinner.

As soon as she finished her meal, Alaina walked back to her rooms. She decided that she wanted to do circuit training that evening, and removed the shrinking charm from her Bowflex. An hour or so later, she looked at the time, and decided that a bath would be in order. Alaina relaxed back into the tub, part of her wondering if Severus would actually show up. With a flick of her wand, a Bon Jovi cd began playing.

Alaina didn't have to wait much longer. She had just finished drying her hair when the fireplace turned green and Snape stepped out. Alaina was pleased that he had left his robes and coat behind. Snape stood there in a white shirt, black trousers and his dragon hide boots. He arched an eyebrow at the music in the background.

_…so I save a prayer for when I need it most. To the Father, Son and Holy Ghost; and sign it from a sinner with no name. When I meet my maker, will He close the book on the hearts I broke and the lives I took…_

Severus felt a slight kinship with the song. Alaina smiled softly at him.

"It's called Santa Fe, by one of my favorite bands." Alaina turned the volume down and looked at Severus. "Have you decided what you want from me, or are you planning to stand there all night?"

In three steps he was kissing her. One hand was tangled in her hair while the other cupped her breast. Alaina moaned as his lips trailed down her heck and collarbone. Something inside her flickered into life and steadily began to grow. Alaina's hands began to slide from Severus' neck and down to his chest. Her hands began to deftly undo his buttons as Severus began to kiss a line from her mouth, under her chin and down her neck. Alaina began to feel hot inside, like a flame was trying to grow into a raging fire that threatened to consume her.

Severus was still trying to grasp that Alaina was willingly coming to his bed. Even as his hands began tugging at her shirt to bring it above her head, he was in awe of the woman before him. As Alaina's shirt flew off to the side and his own was pulled from his shoulders, Severus felt how hot she was getting. "You're enjoying yourself I see..." he purred in her ear, feeling her shudder in his arms. He nipped at her earlobe and Alaina let a little mewling sound escape from her mouth.

Alaina didn't answer, instead she tugged the shirt from his arms and threw it to the floor and leaned in to taste his flesh, to make him feel as good as he was making her feel. "Severus, please...Don't stop..." she whispered breathlessly into his ear. Her hands began to fumble with the button of his trousers and Severus groaned as her hand brushed against his erection.  
His hand moved to her bra covered mound and began to palpitate the flesh beneath his palm. With a sudden movement, Alaina was on the bed and Severus was above her, kissing her with a fire that had not been there a moment ago. His mouth left a burning trail that paused at the fleshy valley of her bosom and Severus released her sensitized mounds from their prison.

Alaina nearly giggled as Severus discarded her bra with a toss over his shoulder, only to have her mouth form an 'O' as his lips and tongue began to lavish attention on the pert nipple that was before him. Severus' other hand crept down to the hem of her jeans, toying with the button there until it finally popped free and he did the same with the zipper.

As he lavished its twin with the same amount of attention, he slowly slid Alaina's pants down. When they reached her ankles, Alaina kicked them off impatiently and pulled Severus back up to her. She kissed him rather soundly and practically tore his pants away in her haste to get him undressed. Her eyes widened, however, at the size of the bulge that tented his boxers. She steeled herself and parted the slit in his boxers to free his aching flesh and her mouth dropped in her surprise.

Severus wasn't huge, but he was definitely well endowed. He had to be at least close to eleven inches long and an inch and a quarter wide. Her curiosity plowing over her hesitancy, she reached out and fondled the thick shaft gently. Severus inhaled sharply as she wrapped her warm hand around his rod and his hips bucked forward a bit at the sensation. His eyes nearly went to the back of his head when her tongue laved against the flange experimentally. Noticing his reaction, Alaina became a bit bolder and wrapped her lips around the shaft and began to suckle him softly. She grinned inwardly as Severus gripped the headboard for support and he cursed and praised her at the same time. Severus stopped her quickly, and laid her flush against the bed.

"Please Alaina...I want this to be about your pleasure...Not mine..." He whispered against her lips. He kissed her and raised himself back up. Her blush crept all the way to her chest as he looked at her. Just as in his dream, her breasts were perky and just the right size where they nestled into his palm. His hands traveled like a whisper over her smooth belly and his fingers hooked into her underwear. As Severus drew them away from her, he was able to smell her arousal. It was clean and musky, just the way a woman should smell. As a last minute thought, Severus summoned his wand and cast a contraceptive charm on her. His eyes traveled her body one more time and Severus kissed his way down her body, following the trail his eyes had.

When he reached her mound, Severus locked his eyes with Alaina and his tongue darted out and stroked along her slit and over her sensitive nub. She bucked upward for a second and a slew of obscenities rushed from her lips as Severus held her down.

Alaina felt the world losing focus as Severus continued to send her into the heavens, the coil in her belly tightening more and more. Her praises fell to his ears and her hands tangled into the sheets beside her. All Alaina knew was the rapturous feeling that Severus was bestowing upon her and that he was the one doing this.

Without a warning, Severus flicked his thumb over her nub repeatedly and sent her crashing into the waves of orgasm that followed. Her shriek of ecstasy brought a smile to his face and he lapped up every drop he could. Severus kissed his way back up her body and then captured her lips in his own, allowing Alaina to taste herself on his lips.

Alaina kissed Severus back with all the passion that he was bestowing on her. She sat up and removed his boxers, her hands touching him again and fondling his erect manhood. "What if I want this to be about your pleasure as well?" she whispered against his lips as her hand stroked him gently.

Severus was taken by surprise when she took him into her mouth again and began to suckle his flesh in earnest this time. He was shocked by the amount of passion she displayed in the bedroom, and he hadn't even touched her with his cock yet. If this was how it would be with Alaina Mackenzie...He wasn't sure he was about to let her go any time soon. He knew that she was supposed to return to America after the year ended, but Severus wasn't sure he could watch her walk away. Severus felt the beginnings of his orgasm building and felt an electric shock that ran from the base of his spine up his cock. He pulled Alaina off of him as he spent his load on her chest and fell back for a moment; drained from the pleasure she had bestowed him with.

"You definitely know what a man likes, don't you?" he panted huskily after a few moments. She smiled at him with an impish grin and traced a path up his inner thigh to his manhood. Her simple touch elicited a reaction and he began to grow hard once again.

"I don't know what your first clue was, but I do believe I am enjoying this event thus far..." she said sexily. She crawled up to him and kissed him, allowing his passion to spill over to her. Her skin felt as if it was ablaze, even after everything that had happened and she let him guide her back down to the bed.

Severus gently parted her folds and found her to still be wet as she had been earlier. He stuck a finger in to the middle knuckle and hissed at how tight she was. Gently stroking her, mimicking the act with his finger, he waited until his finger slid in smoothly before adding a second. With a quick thrust, he sheathed himself inside her and he heard Alaina cry out.

Severus allowed her time to adjust to his size and he nuzzled her neck gently. Alaina nodded and looked at him. "Yes Severus..." she replied. She made to move up a bit, but it caused friction and her mouth went slack at the sensation. "Move...Please..."

Severus grinned and drew away a little and thrust back into her.  
Her tightness was putting pressure on his swollen rod and he felt as if he were being drawn in by a magnet. He could hold out though...He felt he needed to give her the most mind shattering orgasm that he could while still being a gentle lover.

Alaina was matching Severus thrust for thrust, but at the same time, felt that he was going a little slow. "Severus...please..." she pleaded. She jammed her hips down, and she felt him tap her cervix. The action earned her a deep groan from the man above her and she moaned in delight at the sensation.

That was the cue that Severus needed. He plowed through her softness and hit bottom with every thrust, adjusting his stroke so that he could bring her to climax. Soon, he felt the familiar tightening around his shaft and Severus heard Alaina keen as she began to orgasm once more. The lightening like sensation raced down his spine and after a few more strokes and the milking sensation of her walls around him, Severus exploded with a groan into her.  
Alaina lay beneath Severus, completely spent and very sated. "Damn…" she whispered. She felt Severus roll off of her and he collapsed on the bed beside her.

A/N: Here is the lemony goodness I promised. Had to mention the gorgeous Alan Rickman as well. I tried to stay with the Canon timeline somewhat. This is my longest chapter ever. Anyway, please tell me what you think. Oh and don't worry, Alaina and Sev will still be butting heads.


	8. Halloween Music

Chapter Seven

Alaina opened her eyes to see Severus standing next to the bed buttoning his shirt. She stood up slowly, her body aching slightly from the activities the night before. Alaina glanced at her clock to see that it was only five-thirty in the morning. She raised an eyebrow at her companion, who shook his head.

"For some reason, Albus has decided to call a staff meeting this morning before breakfast. We need to be in the lounge at six-fifteen, and it would behoove to get a shower and clean clothing on. Alaina nodded as the man walked over to her floo. "Severus Snape's quarters," he called out, and with a flash of green fire, he was gone.

Alaina walked into her bathroom and began running the hot water. She indulged herself in the hot shower, allowing the flow of water to massage her aching muscles. She quickly donned a pair of slacks, her boots, an emerald green silk shirt and black vest. Alaina then slipped into her green robes and after ensuring that her still damp hair was in its customary braid and that her usual glamours were in place, headed towards the staff lounge with moments to spare.

Alaina sat next to Charity Burbage as soon as she got to the lounge, mere moments before Albus arrived. She had a feeling that she knew what this was about, since it was she and Charity that had proposed it to Albus. However, she was looking forward to the reactions of some of the others in the room…namely the man who was probably the best lover she'd ever had.

"I know that some of you are curious as to why you are all here this early. Charity and Alaina came to me with a very interesting proposal a week or so ago, and after considering it carefully, it will work. For Halloween this year, we will be having the first annual Hogwarts Kareke contest." Charity snickered and smiled at the old wizard.

"The correct term is Karaoke, Albus." Albus nodded and continued.

"To ensure that this is a success, I have decided that all professors will be participating." Alaina's eyes widened.

"Albus, I don't think…"Alaina began, but was quickly stopped when the Headmaster gave a frown and shook his head.

"All music to be performed is to be muggle in origin, although some changes in lyrics to make it applicable to our world will be permitted. I will be making the announcement at breakfast. Both Charity and Alaina," Albus said, turning to the two women, "have an extensive collection of muggle music, and I hope that you will permit both staff and students to make use of it. With that said, it is time for all of us to make our appearances." Everyone stood to leave, but as Alaina made her way to the door, she felt a hand on her elbow. She turned to look as Severus and sighed.

"I will accept the blame for the contest; however, I had no idea about Albus wanting the staff to perform as well." Thankfully, Severus seemed to accept that, and with a muttered "daft old coot" under his breath, he followed Alaina to the Great Hall.

The student's reaction to the announcement was predictably mixed. The muggle-borns were excited, the half-bloods were either excited or curious, and the pure-bloods intrigued or disdainful. The division of half-blood and pure-blood reaction was predictably split along lines due to both House and upbringing. It wasn't until Albus announced the prizes that everyone in the Hall got excited. The notable exceptions were Draco Malfoy and his little band of sycophants. 

Over the next few weeks, Alaina found herself besieged by students wanting to peruse her music collections. Before anyone knew it, Halloween was there and it was time for the contest.

Albus, Filius, Blake and Matthew had decided to get their part done and over with. They had chosen 'The Highwaymen' and Alaina hid her giggles as the four stood on stage dressed as cowboys.

Fillius:

_I was a highwayman, along the coach roads I did ride,  
with sword and pistol by my side.  
Many a young maid lost her baubles to my trade.  
Many a soldier shed his lifeblood on my blade.  
The bastards hung me in the spring of twenty-five:  
But I am still alive._

Albus:  
_I was a sailor; I was born upon the tide.  
And with the sea I did abide.  
I sailed a schooner round the Horn to Mexico.  
I went aloft and furled the mainsail in a blow.  
And when the yards broke off, they said that I got killed:  
But I am living still._

Blake:  
_I was a dam builder across the river deep and wide;  
Where steel and water did collide.  
A place called Boulder on the wild Colorado;  
I slipped and fell into the wet concrete below.  
They buried me in that great tomb that knows no sound:  
But I am still around.  
I'll always be around,  
and around and around and around and around.  
_

Matthew:  
I_ fly a starship across the Universe divide.  
And when I reach the other side,  
I'll find a place to rest my spirit if I can.  
Perhaps I may become a highwayman again.  
Or I may simply be a single drop of rain;  
but I will remain.  
And I'll be back again,and again and again and again and again._

The four men bowed and accepted their applause. Truthfully, it wasn't that bad, but it wasn't that good either.

Selena and Charity were next with a surprisingly good rendition of Reba McEntire's "Does He Love you" followed by Pomona with "These Boots Are Made for Walking." Hagrid and Selena tried Meatloaf's "I Would Do Anything for Love" which was a dismal failure. Minerva surprised no one with her selection of an old Scottish ballad, and Poppy followed suit with the classic Irish song "The Wearin' of the Green" which had one of the students, Seamus Finnegan, loudly joining in. Alaina was next, and she had chosen her favorite Bette Midler song. She knew that she was falling for Severus, and it was time to let him know it.

_Some say love, it is a river  
that drowns the tender reed.  
Some say love, it is a razor  
that leaves your soul to bleed.  
Some say love, it is a hunger,  
an endless aching need.  
I say love; it is a flower,  
and you its only seed. _

_It's the heart afraid of breaking  
that never learns to dance.  
It's the dream afraid of waking  
that never takes the chance.  
It's the one who won't be taken,  
who cannot seem to give,  
and the soul afraid of dying'  
that never learns to live._

_When the night has been too lonely  
and the road has been too long,  
and you think that love is only  
for the lucky and the strong,  
just remember in the winter  
far beneath the bitter snows  
lies the seed that with the sun's love  
in the spring becomes the rose._

The hall erupted in applause as Alaina took her seat, looking directly at Severus as she did so. She had let him know how she felt, and she was a little surprised to see him turn to Charity, who smiled and nodded.

The hall got very quiet when it was time for Severus to sing. Alaina was very surprised by his selection, since he had not enjoyed this cd in her chambers. Alaina knew that he did have a good singing voice, and figured that he would do the song justice, and hoped that this meant what she thought it meant.

For his part, Severus was a little nervous, but refused to let it show. He took a deep breath as the song began playing. For the first time in over twenty years, he decided to let his barriers down. He had lost a woman once due to his fears, and this time, he was going to make sure it didn't happen again.

_She's got a way about her  
I don't know what it is  
But I know that I can't live without her  
She's got a way of pleasing'  
I don't know what it is  
But there doesn't have to be a reason anyway  
She's got a smile that heals me  
I don't know why it is  
But I have to laugh when she reveals me  
She's got a way of talking'  
I don't know why it is  
But it lifts me up when we are walking' anywhere _

_She comes to me when I'm feeling' down  
Inspires me without a sound  
She touches me and I get turned around  
She's got a way of showing'  
How I make her feel  
And I find the strength to keep on going'_

_She's got a light around her  
And ev'rywhere she goes  
A million dreams of love surround her everywhere_

_She comes to me when I'm feeling' down  
Inspires me without a sound  
She touches me and I get turned around_

_She's got a smile that heals me  
I don't know why it is  
But I have to laugh when she reveals me  
She's got a way about her  
I don't know what it is,  
But I know that I can't live without her anyway_

The hall was silent for a breath of a moment, before exploding. Alaina was trying to blink away the tears, as Severus took his seat next to her and squeezed her hand under the table. Albus stood and declared that it was the student's turn. First up was Lisa Turpin, one of the sixth years. 

Albus went down the list, and finally it was the two members of the 'Golden Trio's' turn. Alaina already knew what Harry Potter and Hermione Granger were singing, as they had both made their selections from her collection. Granger was first, and her choice was a Pretenders classic.

_Oh, why you look so sad? Tears are in your eyes  
Come on and come to me now.  
Don't be ashamed to cry, let me see you through  
Cause I've seen the dark side too.  
When the night falls on you, you don't know what to do,  
_

_  
Nothing you confess could make me love you less  
I'll stand by you, I'll stand by you, won't let nobody hurt you,  
I'll stand by you. _

_So, if you're mad get mad, don't hold it all inside,  
Come on and talk to me now.  
And hey, what you got to hide? I get angry too  
But I'm alot like you.  
When you're standing at the crossroads, don't know which path to choose,  
Let me come along, cause even if your wrong  
I'll stand by you, I'll stand by you, won't let nobody hurt you,  
I'll stand by you.  
Take me into your darkest hour, and I'll never desert you.  
I'll stand by you._

_And when, when the night falls on you baby, you're feeling all alone,  
You won't be on your own, I'll stand by you. I'll stand by you  
I'll stand by you, won't let nobody hurt you. I'll stand by you  
Take me in into your darkest hour and I'll never desert you  
I'll stand by you._

She smiled at Harry Potter, who hugged her before taking his place on the stage. Alaina found it ironic that he chose the song he did, and was sure that Severus would not be amused once the boy started his song. When she asked the teenager why he chose it, his response was that the song felt like it described his life as the number one target on Voldemort's hit list.

_A whiskey bottle comforts me  
And tells me not to cry  
While a full moon says a prayer for me  
I try to close my eyes _

_But the night's there to remind me  
Of the guns and the early graves  
The ghosts appear as I fall asleep  
To sing an outlaw's serenade_

_Dyin' ain't much of a livin'  
When you're livin' on the run  
Dyin' ain't much of a livin' for the young  
Is it too late to ask for forgiveness  
For the things that I have done  
Dyin' ain't much of a livin' for the young_

_The desert's been a friend to me  
It covers me by night  
And a snakebite's not my enemy  
But it taught me how to fight_

_All this fame don't bring you freedom  
Though it wears a thin disguise  
When an outlaw is just a man to me  
And a man has to die_

_Dyin' ain't much of a livin'  
When you're livin' on the run  
Dyin' ain't much of a livin' for the young  
Is it too late to ask for forgiveness  
For the things that I have done  
Dyin' ain't much of a livin' for the young_

_And I hope someone will pray for me  
When it's my turn to die... PRAY FOR ME !_

_Dyin' ain't much of a livin'  
When you're livin' on the run  
Dyin' ain't much of a livin' for the young  
Is it too late to ask for forgiveness  
For the things that I have done  
Dyin' ain't much of a livin' for the young_

Alaina watched as the boy walked back to his table, seemingly oblivious to the audience reaction. He looked towards Alaina and Severus, nodded and sat down with his head bowed. 

Pretty soon, the main part of the contest was over, and Alaina watched as four students, one from each house, left the Hall. The teachers had decided that this would be the best way to determine who would perform again, although Alaina had a feeling that she already knew the answer. Nearly a half hour had passed when the children returned with a folded piece of parchment in hand and walked to the front.

A/N Okay everyone, I need your help. I need songs for our winners to sing in the next round, so give me titles and who should sing them. I was thinking about doing this as a one-shot, but changed my mind. For those who think Severus is too OOC, he has been seeing Alaina for nearly five weeks, and is no longer a spy. Therefore, he is less stressed and feels more comfortable opening up. There will still be some conflict, but I am having fun and the plot bunnies are multiplying. Anyway, let me know what songs and singers should star in the next chapter.


	9. More Music and a Fight

Chapter Eight

Chapter Eight

The Great Hall was quiet as the slytherin representative for the four judges; Serena Zabini cleared her throat and smiled.

"We had trouble narrowing it down, so we split it between Staff and Students. We have chosen four finalists from the staff, and eight from the students. The top two staff members and the top four students will win the prizes. For the staff, Professors Vector, Snape, Madam Pomphrey and Staff Sergeant Mackenzie. The student finalists are Lisa Turpin, Thomas Matthews, Daphne Greengrass, Hermione Granger, Elizabeth Abbott, Luna Lovegood, Harry Potter and Euan Abercrombie." Serena and her cohorts walked back to their table as the Headmaster stood up.

"I guess we can start with the final round, performing in the order that Miss Zabini called your names. Professor Vector, when you're ready?" Albus sat down, as the Arithmancy professor stood up. He walked to the front, and turned to Alaina to start the music. His next selection brought many in the hall to tears, since everyone knew that the poor man had lost his wife in the final battle last year.

_I miss the look of surrender in your eyes  
The way your soft brown hair would fall  
I miss the power of your kiss when we made love  
But baby most of all_

_I miss my friend  
The one my heart and soul confided in  
The one I felt the safest with  
The one who knew just what to say to make me laugh again  
And let the light back in  
I miss my friend_

_I miss the colors that you brought into my life  
Your golden smile, those blue-green eyes  
I miss your gentle voice in lonely times like now  
Saying it'll be alright_

_I miss my friend  
The one my heart and soul confided in  
The one I felt the safest with  
The one who knew just what to say to make me laugh again  
And let the light back in  
I miss my friend_

_I miss those times  
I miss those nights  
I even miss the silly fights  
The making up  
The morning talks  
And those late afternoon walks_

_I miss my friend  
The one my heart and soul confided in  
The one I felt the safest with_

Severus was next, and Alaina was definitely looking forward to his selection. The guitar chords of a Tim McGraw classic filled the room and Alaina decided that a certain Potions Master was getting very lucky tonight.

_I was standing at the end of my rainbow  
With nowhere to go and no pot of gold in sight  
All my wishes were just way too much to hope for  
But when I saw you I knew I'd seen the light_

_And not a moment too soon  
Without a minute to spare  
You touched my heart  
When I didn't have a prayer  
In my darkest hour  
With my world filled with gloom  
Your sweet love saved me  
Not a moment too soon_

_I used to think that love would never find me  
And the one who cares was lost somewhere in time  
But when you found me I knew I'd found forever  
You rescued me just before I crossed the line_

_And not a moment too soon  
Without a minute to spare  
You touched my heart  
When I didn't have a prayer  
In my darkest hour  
With my world filled with gloom  
Your sweet love saved me  
Not a moment too soon  
Your sweet love saved me  
Not a moment too soon  
Not a moment too soon_

Poppy was next, and she had chosen another Irish folk song that once again had Seamus Finnegan attempting to sing backup, much to everyone's amusement.

Finally it was Alaina's turn. She had originally planned on singing the Marine Corps Hymn, but decided that another love song would be more appropriate. Her song choice described her relationship perfectly…at least in her opinion.

_It's amazing how you can speak right to my heart  
Without saying a word you can light up the dark  
Try as I may I could never explain  
What I hear when you don't say a thing_

_The smile on your face lets me know that you need me  
There's a truth in your eyes saying you'll never leave me  
A touch of your hand says you'll catch me if ever I fall  
Now you say it best, when you say nothing at all_

_All day long I can hear people talking out loud  
But when you hold me near you drown out the crowd  
Old Mister Webster could never define  
What's being said between your heart and mine_

_The smile on your face lets me know that you need me  
There's a truth in your eyes saying you'll never leave me  
A touch of your hand says you'll catch me if ever I fall  
Now you say it best, when you say nothing at all_

_The smile on your face lets me know that you need me  
There's a truth in your eyes saying you'll never leave me  
A touch of your hand says you'll catch me if ever I fall  
Now you say it best, when you say nothing at all_

She smiled as she finished and turned back to the Head Table. Suddenly, there was a rather large disturbance caused by Mr. Ronald Weasley. Harry and Hermione were shaking their heads. The outburst was caused when the two brunets commented on the behavior of their Potions master and DADA instructor. Severus walked over with Minerva to see what the commotion was all about, and was a little shocked at Potter and Granger's statements.

"I think that it's sweet. The war is over, and everyone deserves to find happiness." Granger was saying. Potter agreed vehemently.

"Ron, quit being a prat. Professor Snape hasn't had a chance for a normal life since he was our age. If he and Staff Sergeant Mackenzie make each other happy, then I, for one, am happy for them." Weasley's face turned as red as his hair and he glared at the other two.

"It's disgusting. Mackenzie's not a playwizard model, but she could do a lot better than Snape. The greasy bastard must have done something. He probably put a love potion in her drink, since there is no way a woman would willingly shag him." Before either Severus or Minerva said anything, Potter stood up, his body shaking with the pure rage that filled him.

"Ron, get one thing through your thick skull. Professor Snape is one of the bravest and most honorable men I know. If you can't see that, I don't care, but you will not disrespect that man in my presence. No, he's not nice, per say, but he has saved my sorry arse more times than I can count, and yours too." Harry and Hermione both stood, and walked to another end of the table, sitting with Ginny Weasley, Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood, who had joined them from the Ravenclaw table. Minerva composed herself, and escorted Weasley from the hall, while Severus went toward Harry and company. He decided that his actions would determine the rest of the school year, and cleared his throat.

"Twenty points to Gryffindor each, Mr. Potter and Ms. Granger, for defending someone who doesn't really deserve it." Several jaws dropped as Harry turned to the older man. Black eyes met green as Harry gave Severus a small smile.

"Thank you professor and I meant every word." Severus nodded and walked back to the teacher's table, where Albus was waiting, and a knowing twinkle in his eyes.

"Now I think we want to get back to the contest. I believe our next performer tonight is Miss Hermione Granger. Hermione stood up and smiled as she looked at Harry. Her boyfriend nodded, and Hermione cleared her throat.

"This song applies to someone that never got the credit he deserved from anyone."

_Without a thought for yourselves  
You race into the fires of hell  
Unselfishly you sacrifice  
and give your all to save a life  
Anonymity's a pale reward  
for all the things you've done  
Heroes Unsung_

_You've seen the worst the world can give  
You hold inside what you can't forget  
The armor grows to block the pain  
It's just so hard to communicate  
And you never thought that you'd burn out  
But sometimes you feel numb  
Heroes Unsung_

_With uncommon acts of bravery  
You rush into harm's way  
Giving something to the rest of us  
There is no way to repay  
Have we taken you for granted  
Without counting up the cost  
'cause every time we lose even one of you  
The best of us is lost_

_You're a human being with hopes and dreams  
You've got a name and a family  
If we never stopped to tell you thanks  
That day has finally come  
Heroes Unsung  
You'll be honored for eternity  
When all of heaven's stars are strung  
Heroes  
Heroes  
Heroes Unsung_

Hermione smiled as she walked over to her boyfriends. Harry greeted her with a kiss, and the two quietly discussed what Harry would sing as the competition continued. Luna returned to the Ravenclaw table after her performance of Evanescence's Hello. Finally, it was Harry's turn, and he had decided once again to go with a Bon Jovi song.

_You say you don't like my kind  
A better picture in your mind  
No it don't matter what I say  
I hear ya bitchin' when I walk away  
I'll never be what ya want me ta be  
You tell me I'm wrong but I disagree  
I ain't got no apology  
Just because I don't look like you, talk like you, think like you.  
Judge and jury, a hangman's noose;  
I see them in your eyes...  
Good guys don't always wear white  
Good Guys don't always wear white  
You judge a man who don't stand in line  
Just because he ain't on your side  
You know the man who wears those shoes  
If you cut me don't I bleed like you?  
Ya know I do  
I don't know whatcha been told  
Can't buy guts with a pot 'o gold  
A rich man's poor if he got no soul  
Rich man, poor man, beggar man can  
All that shit don't mean a thing  
Do you know which one's behind those eyes?  
It's always a disguise...  
Hey baby...what side you on?  
You think you got it all fired out,  
Where we belong  
Forget all about your dark dressed knight  
Day from night,  
Wrong from right...  
Don't always wear  
Don't always wear...  
White_

The contest ended, and the judges left to deliberate. Twenty minutes passed, before they returned. This time, it was the Ravenclaw judge, Mandy Brocklehurst, who announced the winners.

"For the staff, Professors Vector and Snape, for the students, Lisa Turpin, Elizabeth Abbott, Daphne Greengrass and Harry Potter." The girl sat down, and the party continued after the prizes were awarded. Pretty soon it was after eleven o'clock at night, and the teachers ushered everyone to bed. Alaina didn't even bother going to her own chambers, but was waiting for Severus at his. Without a word, the two entered his rooms, and shortly thereafter, a silencing charm was cast as the two expressed the emotions that they had sung about hours earlier.

A/N Okay, music done. H/Hr getting closer, and Ron (who is a character I've never liked that much, is on the way out) Pretty soon Harry will be repaying a favor to Sev, and the two couples will be getting friendlier.


End file.
